ella y yo
by akatsuki.sakuara.uchiha
Summary: OLA BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION DE AVENTURA Y DON OMAR ELLA Y YO ES EN UN PRINCIPIO SASUSAKU LUEGO SERA SASUSAKUITA PARA FINAL MENTE ACABAR EN ITASAKU ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE DEJAN MUCHOS COMANTARIOS
1. Chapter 1

Era una soleada mañana en Tokio. Una joven pelirosa se despertaba en su cama, luego miro el reloj eran las 8:30, las clases empezaban a las 9:30 ya que era el primer día de clase, este año estatutaria en 3º de ESO, se levanto se ducho luego se puso el uniforme que consistía en una falda corta negra una camisa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela "Konoha" y unas botas altas negras, en su cuello una collar con un corazón de oro blanco y pequeñas perlas negras formando una S. y una U. que eran las iniciales del nombre de su novio este se lo regalo en su aniversario llevaban juntos desde 5º de primaria ya 5 años. En su muñeca una pulsera con un mapache colgando de ella era un regalo de su mejor amigo se la dio cuando tenían 5 años y desde entonces nunca se la quitaba. Finalmente se cepillo el pelo el cual tenia mas abajo de los hombros. Cuando termino bajo a desayunar como siempre estaba sola ya que sus padres se fueron a trabajar, desayuno tranquilamente llamaron a la puerta ella abrió feliz ya que sabia que era su mejor amigo y sus hermano que vivían tres casas separados ellos siempre pasaban por ella para ir a la escuela.

Mapache-dijo ella abrazándolo-Neko, Temi- los abrazo.

Cerezo- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso a su amiga en la frente.

Saku- dijeron los otros dos a unisono.

Así hablando animadamente fueron rumbo a la escuela.

Mientras no muy lejos en otra casa despertaba un joven pelinegro ya que el llamado de su hermano no le dejaba dormir ya eran las 8:30. Se levanto, se ducho y se puso el uniforme del colegio que consistía en un pantalón negro una camisa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela, se peino y se calzo. En su cuello llevaba el collar con el símbolo de su familia que le regalo su hermano y al lado de este una S. y una H. de oro con detalles negros regalo de su novia el día de su aniversario decido ponerlos juntos y así tener siempre presente a las dos personas que mas quería en el mundo. Finalmente bajo a desayunar al salón junto con su hermano mayor. Este era un joven de cabello largo con una coleta baja llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que este llevaba un brazalete negro con una nube roja que indicaba cual era su banda. Este miro a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Otouto se te hará tarde-dijo el- pensé que estabas ansioso por ver a tu novia- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ne-chan- dijo como un nene pequeño, rojo

por el comentario de su hermano, este le revolvió el pelo- si tengo muchas ganas de verla la he echado mucho de menos en las vacaciones- le dijo sonriendo.

Esta bien vamos-dijo levantándose te dejo que elijas el coche- dijo sabiendo cual cogería, mientras entraban en el garaje.

Si ^^, el BMW serie 1 cabrio -dijo sasuke, Itachi rió

Lo sabia siempre coges el mismo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se subieron al coche y pusieron marcha a la escuela, cuando llegaron aparco el coche y se acerco un grupo de chicos todos con el mismo brazalete que el pelinegro mayor.

Itachi- dijo alegre cierto rubio.

Deidara chicos- dijo el pelinegro.

Hola- dijeron los otros chicos.

Todas la chicas los miraban ya que los dos hermanos Uchiha estaban juntos Sasuke desvió la vista y vio a cierto rubio hiperactivo caminar hacia allí

Sasuke- teme- grito el rubio feliz.

Naruto-dobe- dijo el pelinegro- no grites no estoy sordo-dijo el pelinegro- ya llego saku-chan-pregunto.

A quien se parecerán- dijo Hidan viendo la escena del rubio y el pelinegro.

A Tobi le recuerdan a Itachi y Deidara cuando pelean-dijo Tobi feliz los nombrados lo miraron con odio.

No tampoco han llegado Gaara y sus hermanos -le dijo el rubio al pelinegro- supongo que vienen juntos-dijo el rubio-por cierto hola Itachi-saluda al mayor de los Uchiha.

Hola Naruto- saludo este.

Por Jashin es una diosa-dijo Hidan fijando la vista en en cierta pelirosa que hacia su entrada con otras 3 personas.

Si Hidan esta como quiere- dijo Sasori viéndola

Esta buenísima dios- dijo Deidara pervertidamente.

Sasuke se puso celoso de que la miraran así El pelinegro mayor se quedo embobado mirándola por lo que no dijo nada ni se entero d nada.

Deja de mirarla así Deidara- grito furioso Sasuke- luego te veo oni-chan-dijo sacando a su hermano de su trance y llendose con el rubio.

Se fueron con el resto de sus amigos cuando llego abrazo por la espalda a la pelirosa.

Amor te eche de menos-dijo en el oído para luego girarla para verla a la cara.

Yo también mi amor-dijo ella dulcemente.

Ya parejita o haremos tarde-dijo Shino interrumpiéndoles

Si,si como digas- dijeron los dos de mala gana.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí a las perdedoras-dijo Karin llegando junto a sus dos amigas- Sasuke-kun no se como puedes estar con esta perdedora-dijo señalándola

Mira quien habla una zorra-dijo la pelirosa-hay ya no se porque no te cansas de molestar-dijo ella.

Mira aquí la única zorra eres tu y sabes que Sasuke me ama ami porque soy mejor que tu- dijo Karin

Mira zorra ya me estas cansando-dijo ella pegandole una bofetada y empezando una pelea con esta.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí un grupo de chicos estaba hablando y se percataron que algo pasaba.

Pelea,pelea-le dijo un joven a otro que iba hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Quien pelea-pregunto el Uchiha temiendo que su hermanito se hubiera metido en problemas.

Sakura y Karin-dijo el chico.

Itachi vamos haber-dijo el rubio.

Todos fueron hacia allí viendo que una chica era la chica pelirosa de esta mañana también llego el hermano de Karin y sus amigos. Itachi sin saber la razón fue a separarlas a su vez Kimimaro el hermano de Karin, Itachi sujeto a sakura y Kimimaro a su hermana, llego la directora y algunos profesores pillando allí a Itachi y sakura enfrente de estos Karin y Kimimaro

El primer día y ya estáis así dijo la directora mirando a sakura- sakura, Itachi, Kimimaro, Karin a mi despacho ahora-dijo ella .

Pero- intento decir la pelirosa para hacerle saber que el pelinegro no tenia nada que ver.

Nada de peros sakura-dijo ella seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar.

Ne-chan- dijo el pelinegro menor este volteo a verlo se veía preocupado- ayuda a sakura si la directora se entera que la pelea la empezó ella la expulsara- le pidió el- ella es mi novio ne-chan- dijo el pelinegro, Itachi lo miro y sonrió

No te preocupes otouto yo me encargare de que nada le pase te lo prometo-dijo sonriendo-ahora ves a tu clase- le dijo este asintió y se fue.

Luego nos vemos vale saku- dijo besándola- todo va a estar bien mi hermano te ayudara-dijo sonriendo.

Tu hermano?-pregunto ella incrédula

Si el chico que te separo de Karin-dijo el- es mi hermano mayor Itachi-finalizo.

De acuerdo guardame sitio a tu lado en clase-dijo ella para irse con el resto.

Una vez llegaron al despacho de la directora le dijo que esperaran un momento en la sala los cuatro se fueron a sentar Itachi se sentó al lado de sakura y Kimimaro y Karin enfrente Empezaron a hablar bajo para que no los escucharan los otros.

(Con Itachi y sakura)

Así que tu eres la novia de Sasuke-dijo Itachi mirándola

Si así es y tu eres Itachi su hermano mayor me habla mucho de ti-dijo ella-gracias por interferir en mis planes de matar a Karin-dijo sonriendo-aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-dijo ella.

Si ami también me habla mucho de ti pero se quedo un poco corto al decir que eras hermosa-dijo el sonriendo ella se sonrojo-siento haber interferido en tus planes de matar a Karin para la próxima vez busca un lugar que no sea publico si quieres yo te ayudo-dijo el y también me habría gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-dijo el.

Como es que no te he visto nunca cuando e ido a tu casa-pregunto ella- y me encantaría que me ayudaras a matarla- dijo sonriendo.

Bueno eso se debe a que paso el tiempo justo y necesario allí no me llevo muy bien con mi padre y si sigo en esa casa es por Sasuke-dijo el- y encantado de ayudarte- por cierto ay que hacer un plan para culparlos a ellos-dijo el-Sasuke me contó que si se enterara que tu empezaste te expulsaran y me gustaría conocerte mas creo que nos podríamos llevar muy bien-dijo el sonriendo.

Gracias por querer ayudarme yo también creo que nos podríamos llevar muy bien-dijo ella-pero no se me ocurre nada-dijo ella.

Esta bien yo hablo tu solo contesta a lo que te pregunte vale-dijo el.

Vale-dijo ella sonriendo.

(con Kimimaro y Karin)

Puto Uchiha porque se tubo que poner por medio-dijo Kimimaro con odio-hermanita esta vez creo que todo te salio al revés-dijo el

porque Kimimaro-pregunto ella- esta vez la expulsaran y tendré el camino libre con Sasuke-kun- dijo ella sonriendo.

No lo entiendes verdad Karin-pregunto el- el que esta con ella es Itachi Uchiha el hermano de Sasuke y líder de los Akatsuki el hará lo posible porque no la expulsen su hermano se lo pidió ademas que si ellos se hicieran amigos serian una amenaza para nosotros-explico- ya que yo no conseguiría que Sasuke se nos uniese ni tu lo tendrías para ti hermanita-dijo el.

Que eso no puede ser hay que hacer algo- dijo ella.

Lo único que se me ocurre es que acabemos con ella-dijo Kimimaro sonriendo.

Si y como lo hacemos-dijo ella.

Eso dejámelo ami hermanita tu encargate de conquistar a Sasuke baste en mentiras si hace falta para ellos ay que hacerle creer lo peor de su adorado hermano y su querida novia-dijo el- podrás-pregunto.

Claro que si-dijo ella.

Luego la directora mando entrar a Itachi y sakura a su despacho estos entraron y se sentaron.

Bien explíquenme que a pasado-pregunto ella mirando a sakura y luego a Itachi.

Lo que paso es que Karin y Kimimaro estaban molestando a sakura por eso yo me puse por medio para que la dejaran en paz no iba a permitir que dañaran a mi cuñada-dijo el sonriendo.

Eso es cierto sakura-dijo la directora.

Si señora ellos me estaban molestando e Itachi me ayudo- dijo ella.

Esta bien Itachi que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo mirándolo-sakura esta vez tuviste suerte no te expulsare ya que Itachi apoya que ellos empezaron pero ves en cuidado-le advirtió-aun así tendrán un castigo-dijo ella-luego cuando hable con Kimimaro y Karin se lo haré saber esperaros fuera-dijo ella.

Itachi le abrió la puerta Sakura y luego salio el ambos se fueron a sentar luego entraron los otros dos y al cabo de un rato la directora hizo pasar a sakura e Itachi otra vez.

Bien su castigo sera que se queden después de clase a limpiar toda la escuela entre los cuatro-dijo ella- durante todo el trimestre-dijo finalmente todos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Te acompaño a tu clase sakura-pregunto el Uchiha esta asintió

La acompaño hasta clase luego se despidieron.

Paso por ti cuando acaben las clases para el castigo-propuso el.

Claro no hay problema-dijo ella sonriendo- nos vemos luego Itachi-san-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Solo Itachi-dijo el-nos vemos luego-dijo haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Ella entro en su clase y el pelinegro se fue a su clase respectiva.


	2. Chapter 2

(con sakura)

La pelirosa entro en clase sonriendo y se fue a sentar junto a Sasuke.

Que te dijo- le dijo bajo para que el profesor no se enterara.

Nada que esta vez me salvaba porque Itachi me apoyaba en lo que dije-dijo igual que el-pero nos castigaron después de clase todo el trimestre-dijo ella.

A quienes-pregunto curioso.

A mi a Itachi a Kimimaro y a Karin-dijo ella.

Señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno lo que tengan que decir lo dicen para toda la clase o se callan de una vez-dijo el profesor ellos se miraron-y bien estamos esperando-les dijo.

Simplemente le pedía los apuntes de lo que dijo en clase mientras no estuve-dijo sakura.

Esta bien-dijo el profesor.

Así continuo la clase en silencio.

(con Itachi)

entro en clase después de acompañar a la pelirosa y se fue a sentar junto a Deidara como siempre con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para su compañero.

Que tal te fue-le pregunto bajo.

Bien solo me castigaron todo el trimestre-dijo sonriendo.

Y que mas Itachi tu no estas tan feliz solo por eso ademas desde esta mañana esta extraño porque te metiste en la pelea-cuestiono el rubio.

Veras me metí en la pelea porque sakura es la novia de mi hermano claro que yo no lo sabia y bueno me cayo bien es muy simpática, tiene unos ojos jade preciosos, el pelo de ese rosa extraño tan hermoso...-seguía describiendo a la pelirosa embobado.

Itachi y es la novia de tu hermano-dijo serio Deidara sabiendo por donde iba su amigo.

Si si lo se tranquilo no se la voy a quitar sabes que yo no haría sufrir a Sasuke de eso modo no podría-dijo el.

Por mucho que te guste la chica no lo harías-dijo no muy seguro.

Si por mucho que me guste nunca haría daño a Sasuke-dijo el- tu sabes que es lo mas valioso que tengo en la vida-le dijo.

Hay amigo no tienes remedio eres capaz de sacrificar tu felicidad por la de tu hermano en fin es tu vida solo espero que no acabes sufriendo mas por ello-le dijo- sabes que siempre contaras conmigo si-dijo sonriendo.

Claro que lo se eres mi mejor amigo desde pequeños siempre me ayudas en todo y me escuchas-dijo el-gracias-dijo sonriendo.

Así paso la clase y las siguientes hasta la hora del descanso todos salieron al patio con sus amigos sakura Sasuke y el resto se sentaron como siempre debajo de un árbol Los Akatsukis estaban dando vueltas por el patio y Devil's esta sentados en las escaleras tramando un plan contra la pelirosa.

(con Devil's)

Que bueno que solo os castigaron-dijo Tayuya- pero ya vera esa pelos de chicle...-fue interrumpida.

No le harán nada ya que si no se complicarían demasiado las cosas-dijo Kimimaro

Aque te refieres-pregunto Sakon

A que si le hacen algo Sasuke se enterara y le pedirá ayuda a su hermano y eso no nos conviene- explico el.

Entiendo entonces que haremos-pregunto Tayuya.

Bien lo primero es intentar que ella este sola en algún momento por ello vosotras os encargareis de sasuke-dijo mirando a Karin- de Gaara-mirando a Matsuri-y de Naruto-mirando a Tayuya-ellos son los 3 que mas tiempo están con ella sobre todo los dos primeros-les explico.

Esta bien eso es fácil pero las chicas no la dejan sola ni un minuto y ellas no serán tan fácil-dijo Ukon

Bien uno de vosotros le pedirá los apuntes a Temari asi la retrasaremos Suigetsu tu te encargaras de separarla lo suficiente de las de tu clase si necesitas ayuda dile a Juugo y el resto nos dividiremos en dos un grupo se encargara de distraer a los Akatsuki por si sospecharan algo sobre todo al Uchiha y el otro vendrá conmigo y nos divertiremos un rato con ella-finalizo con una sonrisa- el plan empezara esta tarde después de clase-finalizo.

Pero no estáis castigados todo el trimestre-le dijo Juugo

Mierda es verdad pero eso lo hace mas fácil cuando vuelva a casa la seguimos y en cuanto este sola la atacamos es mas fácil y no sospechara de nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa malvada- os aviso nadie la podrá tocar antes que yo esta claro-les aviso-ella me debe una-dijo el.

Si pero Uchiha la llevara a casa no la dejara sola por la calle y de noche- le dijo Karin

La seguimos a su casa y cuando salga porque saldrá ay la tomamos vosotras os quedáis vigilando por si acaso pasara algo avisarnos-finalizo mirando dirección donde sakura.

(con sakura)

Y que tal las vacaciones-dijo ella sonriendo-por cierto Sasuke-kun eres malo-dijo la pelirosa como niña pequeña.

Porque-pregunta el.

Mira que en 5 años no presentarme a tu hermano y que lo tenga que conocer de esa manera-dijo ella el sonrió

Si es una forma poco normal de conocerlo lo siento pero siempre que te lo quería presentar surgía algo y nunca se podía-dijo el-me perdonas-mirando con carita de no haber roto un plato.

Ay Sasuke es imposible enfadarse contigo con esa carita-dijo la pelirosa-claro que te perdono-luego se besaron.

Bueno parejita ya dejen eso- dijo Ino ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ambos-mejor dime que haremos con Karin-pregunto.

Nada por el momento solo denme tiempo a pensar un plan para hacerla sufrir-dijo ella.

Bien chicas que os parece si vamos de compras esta tarde después de clase-propuso Tenten

Vayan ustedes chicas yo no puedo tengo que quedarme castigada todo el trimestre-dijo ella.

Si quieres luego te vengo a buscar amor-dijo Sasuke asi no vas sola a casa-dijo el sonriendo.

No hace falta amor-dijo ella.

Bueno esta bien pero le diré a Itachi que te acerque a casa ya que el trae el coche y le pilla de camino-dijo Sasuke.

No hace falta no quiero molestar Sasuke-dijo ella.

En ese momento pasaba por allí Akatsuki.

Claro que no me molesta es mas te lo iba a decir ahora-dijo sonriendo.

Itachi- dijo ella sobresaltada luego se giro para verlo- gracias de verdad- dijo ella.

Si eres el mejor ne-chan-dijo Sasuke- por cierto ya os conocéis pero no importa Itachi ella es sakura mi novia saku el es mi hermano mayor Itachi ahora yo os presente formalmente-dice el sonriendo.

Mucho gusto- dijeron a unisono.

A por cierto elles son Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Hidan y Tobi-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos según los nombraba-ella es sakura mi preciosa cuñada-dijo sonriendo.

Mucho gusto en conocerlos-dijo sonriendo cosa que llamo la atención de Pein que automáticamente se la devolvió sin saber porque-hola Sasori-kun-dijo ella.

Hola saku-chan-dijo este.

Os conocéis-pregunto el rubio.

Claro ella es la mejor amiga de mi primo Gaara-dijo el sonriendo.

Bueno ya que estamos presentando nos presentamos todos-dijo la pelirosa- ella son: Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata-dijo presentando a las chicas señalándolas-y ellos son: Neji, Lee, Kankurô, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji y Gaara-dijo señalandoles.

Así pasaron el rato conociéndose hablando de el verano de cada uno asi como contando anécdotas paso el descanso y cada quien volvió a su clase las clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora de irse a casa cuando en el salón de 3º entra Itachi seguido de los Akatsuki todas las chicas los miran embobadas ellos se dirigieron a donde están sakura y Sasuke.

Hola Itachi-dijo sonriendo la pelirosa- haber si me acuerdo Pein, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan y como era Sa...Sa... asi Sasori no-dijo con una sonrisa todos rieron incluido Pein que nunca lo hacia, Sasori le revolvió el pelo.

No tienes remedio niña loca-dijo sonriendo-te encanta hacerme rabiar-dijo el ella negó

No para eso solo tengo que decir la verdad que nunca aceptaras-dijo ella mirándolo todos miraron sin entender- el arte es algo efímero-dijo sonriendo todos miraron algo sorprendidos.

Cuantas veces te tengo que explicar que no es verdad-dijo Sasori

Ella tiene razón Sasori-apoyo Deidara- yo opino igual a ella.

Si no era suficiente con uno ahora son dos-dijo Sasori-sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo mirando que todos estaba mirándolos-esto no acaba aquí rosadita-dijo el sabia que odiaba que la dijera asi.

Ya veras cuando te pille Sasori-baka-dijo ella furiosa.

Tranquila amor-dijo Sasuke besandola.

Bueno esta bien-dijo ella cuando se separaron.

Bien Sasuke- lo llamo Itachi-Deidara te llevara a casa vale yo luego llevo a sakura a su casa- le dijo- ahora te la robo un rato-dijo el.

Esta bien cuidamela mucho si-le pidió

Eso no lo dudes hermanito-dijo sonriendo-bueno nos vemos en casa.

Todas las chicas miraba con odio a sakura.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, Itachi y sakura fueron al despacho de la directora allí estaba Karin y Kimimaro luego se dividieron en dos la escuela y ellos también quedando Itachi y sakura por un lado y Karin y Kimimaro por otro lado.

(con Itachi y sakura)

ambos estaban limpiando mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa se reían, bromeaban...

Sabes mi hermano esta muy feliz desde que sale contigo se nota que te quiere mucho y tu a el y os lleváis muy bien-dijo el.

Si nos llevamos muy bien es un sol de chico es muy cariñoso y lo amo un montón aunque aveces es demás de celoso-explico ella.

Como para no serlo con una chica como tu de novia es normal que este celoso que otros chicos se te acerque te miren y esas cosas-opino el con una sonrisa- y también porque se nota que te ama con locura, ademas Sasuke siempre fue muy inseguro de si mismo por eso sobre protege lo que mas quiere por temor a perderlo aunque eso no sea asi el no confiá en que por si mismo pueda lograr las cosas eso lo hace ser asi y piensa que si tu te fijaras en otra persona lo dejarías a el y te olvidarías de su existencia por eso es tan celoso conmigo le pasa lo mismo teme que si yo conozco a alguien sera mas importante que el en mi vida y me olvidare de el- explico el.

Si algo asi pensaba se nota que lo conoces muy bien y que lo quieres mucho sabes me encantaría tener un hermano como tu-dijo ella sonriendo-es cierto que tengo a Gaara que es como mi hermano pero creo que el y Sasuke son muy parecidos ambos son muy celosos-dije riendo.

Sabes me he percatado de una cosa no se si el resto se dio cuanta pero siempre que tu sonríes o te ríes haces que Pein también lo haga-dijo el sonriendo recordando que su amigo no había vuelto a sonreír desde lo de sus padres hasta hoy cuando conoció a sakura.

Y eso que tiene que ver-pregunto ella sin saber.

Hacia mucho que Pein no sonreía desde que murieron sus padres y su mejor amigo el cayo en una depresión luego lo dejo su novia por irse con otro de la forma mar dura que pudo eso lo llevo a atentar contra su vida queriendo suicidarse no lo consigo y desde entonces el perdió toda gana de vivir nunca le presta atención a nada y pasa de todo sin embargo hoy cuando os presente tu le sonreíste y el a ti y luego con lo de Sasori el también se rió-explico- si te pidiera que me ayudaras a que Pein fuese como antes lo harías- pregunto.

Claro que si sin dudarlo si esta en mi mano que el vuelva a ser el de antes con mucho gusto lo hago-dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias eres la mejor- dijo el feliz.

Así continuaron hasta que terminaron de limpiar al terminar fueron al despacho de la directora y de camino sakura iba riéndose porque Itachi se dio un golpe por no mirar por donde iba.

Sakura ya veras como te pille-dijo este corriendo detrás de sakura.

Primero pillarme- dijo ella riendo.

Así fueron corriendo hasta que sakura choco con Karin por ir mirando que Itachi no la pillara.

Te pille- dijo ayudándola a levantar.

Jo no vale- se quejo ella.

Se siente para otra vez ten mas cuidado-dijo el haciéndole cosquilla-por cierto te hiciste daño-le pregunto una vez paro de vengarse de ella.

No estoy bien mejor vamos- dijo cogiéndole la mano ignorando a Karin.

Esta se levanto molesta y ella y Kimimaro también fueron con la directora, una vez allí ella les dijo que podían irse a sus casas y que los esperaba mañana para seguir con el castigo ellos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron fuera de la escuela estaban los chicos de Devil's esperando a Karin y Kimimaro, Itachi le abrí la puerta del coche a sakura esta subió luego subió el y se puso en marcha hacia casa de sakura una vez allí intercambio su numero con sakura y se despidieron.

Bueno saku te veo mañana-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Si nos vemos mañana gracias por traerme-dijo dándole un beso como el-ten cuidado y conduce despacio si-le pidió este asintió

Sakura entro en casa e Itachi se fue a su casa cuando llego se fue a su cuarto sin escuchar los reclamos de su padre sobre el castigo en el camino Sasuke lo intercepto pidiéndole ayuda con unos deberes que no entendía ambos fueron a la habitación de Sasuke allí le explico lo que no sabia luego se pusieron ha hablar de todo un poco estuvieron bromeando y acabaron haciendo una pelea de almohadas como siempre para finalizar los dos tirados en la cama de sasuke riendo. Mientra con sakura entro en casa fue a la cocina y vio una nota de su mama donde le decía que están de viaje y no sabían por cuanto tiempo ella se fue a su habitación hizo los deberes y cuando acabo fue a casa de Gaara ya que le tenia que dejar unos CDs

Hola saku-dijo la rubia- mira te cogí unas cosas-dijo mostrándoselas-te gustan-pregunto

Si son increíbles gracias Temi-dijo ella-gracias-le dije.

Cuéntame que tal con Itachi-dijo con una sonrisa.

Oye que es el hermano de Sasuke-dijo -es muy simpático y se nota que adora a su hermano-dijo ella.

Esta bien bueno y que te trae por aquí-pregunto.

Vine a que Gaara me prestara unos CDs -explico ella.

Pasa como en tu casa esta en su cuarto-le indico.

Sakura fue hasta la habitación de Gaara llamo a la puerta este le dio permiso para entrar.

Hola- dijo sonriendo.

Hola siéntate- dijo el pelirrojo-dime que quieres-pregunto.

Me dejas los CDs de _The Strokes y RED_ porfis- dijo ella con cara de niña chiquita-si-dijo sonriendo.

Claro toma- dijo cogiéndolos de su escritorio y dándoselos

Gracias mapache te adoro- dijo abrazándolo- me tengo que ir- luego te llamo y hablamos si- este asintió

Se despidió de Temari y Kankurô y se fue a casa dejo los CDs en su cuarto bajo miro la nevera como no había nada que le apeteciera fue a comprar una pizza salio de casa y cuando se percato que la estaban siguiendo miro hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie.

Son solo imaginaciones miás-se dijo asi misma.

Justo cuando nadie pasaba la tomaron por la espalda y la llevaron a un callejón que había cerca allí la tiraron al suelo ella intento huir pero no pudo uno de los chicos la amenazo con una navaja.

Tranquila pequeña-dijo uno.

Mientras la besaba y la empezaba a tocar entera metiendo su mano debajo de la sudadera que llevaba y con la otra la agarraba las manos mientra baja a besar su cuellos ella solo lloraba esto no le podía pasar a ella en un descuido le soltó la mano cosa que ella aprovecho para darle una zarpada a la cara dejando la marca de sus uñas en la cara por donde salia sangre el le dio una bofetada.

Y yo que pensaba ser cuidadoso contigo-dijo el ella reconoció la voz.

Ki...Kimimaro dejame en paz-dijo ella llorando-por favor- rogó ella.

El hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y la penetro fuertemente ella solo lloraba desesperada pidiéndole que se detuviera pero el siguió hasta que termino dentro de ella ella gritaba desesperada luego de haber acabado le clavo la navaja en el estomago dejándola allí tirada toda lastimada y que podría morir en cualquier momento y se fue con el resto de su grupo cerca de allí pasaba unos chicos con un coche negro y otro rojo que oyeron el grito de sakura y corrieron hacia el callejón donde la vieron.

SAKURA-grito corriendo el chico con piercings.

Que- dijeron los otros chicos siguiéndole

Sakura aguanta- le pidió Pein- Deidara avisa a Itachi yo la llevo al hospital os espero allí- dijo cogiendo a la pelirosa en brazos y llevándola hasta el coche negro luego subió y fue a toda velocidad al hospital mas cercano seguido de un coche rojo-aguanta sakura por favor- pidió el.

Mientras en casa de los Uchiha se encontraban todos en la mesa cenando tranquilamente cuando sonó el móvil de Itachi.

Que te he dicho de los móviles mientras cenamos Itachi-le dijo su padre- no pensaras contestarlo-dijo viendo que este le hacia caso omiso y contestaba.

(conversación)

si Deidara que pasa-pregunto un poco extrañado que le llamara a esa hora.

Itachi ves al hospital central enseguida-dijo este algo alterado.

Que paso Deidara-dijo preocupado.

No lo sabemos exactamente pero cuando íbamos a mi casa oímos un grito y fuimos a ver y vimos a sakura en el suelo con mucha sangre y muy lastimada Pein la llevaba en su coche ya deben haber llegado-le dijo- ven rápido-le dijo este preocupado.

Que-grito súper preocupado miro a Sasuke-enseguida voy-dijo luego colgó

(fin de la conversación)

no te vas a ir ahora estamos cenando-dijo serio su padre.

Me vale una mierda que estemos cenando y lo que tu digas-dijo mirándolo con odio- Sasuke vienes-dijo mirando a su hermano.

Ne-chan que sucede donde vas-pregunto.

Sasuke sakura esta en el hospital parece que la atacaron Deidara y los chicos la encontraron y la llevaron al hospital es por eso que me llamo yo me voy para allí vienes- dijo mirándolo

Que?no no sakura no puede ser-decía desesperado-claro que voy-dijo decidido.

Ambos se fueron hacia el hospital lo mas rápido posible.

Tranquilo veras que ella estará bien es muy fuerte-dijo intentando convencerse a si mismo- te juro que el culpable pagara-dijo.

Gracias Itachi-dijo el.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron allí vieron a los chicos Pein estaba lleno de sangre todos estaban preocupados.

Donde esta que paso-pregunto Itachi.

Tranquilizate la están atendiendo cuando acaben nos dirán algo mientras solo podemos esperar-dijo Deidara

saben quien fue-pregunto Sasuke.

No, no sabemos nada cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente-dijo Sasori

No conseguimos ubicar a sus padres y no sabemos de mas familiares-dijo Hidan

Naruto-dijo automáticamente sasuke- Itachi prestame tu móvil Naruto y sakura son primos el sabrá algo de sus padres- dijo sasuke Itachi le dio el móvil

(conversación)

si quien es- pregunto el rubio.

Soy Sasuke-dijo este.

A dime Sasuke-teme-dijo el

sabes donde están los padres de saku- pregunto.

Si ellos salieron esta mañana de viaje por que-pregunto.

Mierda-dijo luego miro a Itachi-están de viaje-le dijo.

Dejame-dijo cogiendo el móvil

Naruto soy Itachi esta tu padre-pregunto.

Si claro pero que sucede-dijo preocupado.

Pasámelo es importante-dijo el, el rubio le paso el teléfono a su padre.

Si que sucede Itachi-pregunto.

Minato tenéis que venir al hospital central atacaron a sakura esta aquí venir cuanto antes-dijo este.

Que ahora mismo voy para allí-dijo-gracias por avisar Itachi-agradeció

Estáis en vuestro derecho de saberlo-dijo serio luego colgó

(fin de la conversación)

ahora vienen sus tíos-dijo el-Pein tengo una camiseta en el coche deberías cambiarte-le dijo.

No me voy a mover hasta que no sepa que ella esta bien-dijo serio.

Esta bien trae ya voy yo-dijo Hidan Itachi le dio las llaves este fue cogió la camiseta y volvió-toma cambiate-dijo dándosela

Este la cogió y se cambio allí mismo al poco tiempo salio el medico.

Alguno es familiar de la señorita Haruno-pregunto.

No ellos están de camino yo soy su novio-dijo Sasuke- que sucede como esta-pregunto.

Bien bueno la señorita fue agredida sexualmente o en otras palabras violada, ademas de eso la atacaron violentamente y herida en el vientre por un arma blanca, perdió demasiada sangre pero llego a tiempo, por lo que pudimos estabilizarla de momento estará unas horas en la UVI y según evolucione la trasladaremos a una habitación o la dejaremos mas tiempo allí-finalizo el doctor. Vio la cara de los presentes todos estaban muy afectados por la noticia

No, no, no a sakura no le puede pasar nada-decía Sasuke Itachi lo abrazo.

Tranquilo otouto veras que todo sale bien-dijo tranquilizándolo- me encargare de que ese mal nacido pague por lo que hizo-dijo con odio. Sasuke se calmo un poco.

Gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento hermano-le dijo Sasuke.

Uno de ustedes puede pasar a verla pero solo 5 minutos-dijo el doctor

ves tu Sasuke-dijo Itachi este asintió y se fue con el doctor-mierda-dijo pegando un puñetazo en la pared- matare a ese hijo de puta cuando sepa quien es-dijo furioso.

Tranquilo Itachi-le dijo Deidara con una mano en el hombro este se tranquilizo un poco-mierda mierda mierda-dijo cayendo al suelo con las mano en la cara.

Pein permanecía en silencio desde que hablo el medico estaba como ido a todos les impacto mucho la noticia minutos después llego Naruto y Minato al hospital.

Como esta sakura-pregunto Minato preocupado.

En pocas palabra-dijo Itachi sin moverse de como estaba- la violaron la apuñalaron y la agredieron llegaron a tiempo y esta estable pero permanece en la UVI Sasuke esta con ella hasta dentro de unas horas no sabremos nada mas-dijo el.

Saben quien fue- pregunto.

Si lo supiera ya lo habría ido a matar con mis manos- le dijo Itachi

Al poco tiempo salio Sasuke fue hasta Itachi lo abrazo en busca de protección y apoyo Itachi lo trajo mas hacia el y lo abrazo como cuando eran pequeños y el tenia una pesadilla le acaricio el cabello dulcemente.

Todo estará bien pequeño tranquilo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-desahogate Sasuke sabes que estoy contigo en todo-le dijo Sasuke empezó a llorar como si fuera un niños pequeño en los brazos de su hermano este solo le acariciaba el cabello.

Así paso las horas y Sasuke se quedo dormido el los brazos de Itachi después de llorar un lago rato a todos le pareció muy tierna la escena de los dos hermanos después de 4 horas salio el doctor de nuevo para informarles. Itachi se levanto del suelo y Sasuke al notar que Itachi se movía se despertó todos fueron con el doctor.

Bien la señorita esta mejor por lo que la pasaremos a una habitación ahora-les dijo el doctor.

Sasuke deberías ir a casa yo descansa mañana tienes clase-le dijo Itachi

Me da igual no voy a clase-dijo el.

Sasuke todo estará bien te lo prometo yo te aviso cualquier cosa-dijo Itachi

Lo prometes-le pregunto el asintió-esta bien esta vez tu ganas-dijo Sasuke.

Deidara podrías llevarlo-pregunto el asintió

Quien mas se viene-dijo Deidara.

Yo-dijeron Sasori Tobi y Hidan.

Cualquier cosa avisar-dijo el rubio luego se fue.

Naruto vamos a casa-dijo Minato-cualquier cosa me llamas Itachi-le dijo el asintió y se fueron quedando solo Itachi y Pein.

Tu también deberías ir a descansar-le dijo el pelinegro.

No ya te dije que no me moveré de aquí ata que ella no salga-dijo el.

Esta bien mira hay la traen-dijo Itachi.

Luego ambos entraron en la habitación junto a la pelirosa cuidándola durante toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara llevo a Sasuke a su casa como le dijo Itachi,Sasuke llego y se fue a su habitación sin escuchar los reproches de su padre por las horas que eran y porque no venia Itachi con el, se metió en la ducha para despejarse un poco luego se cambio e intento dormir un poco. A la mañana siguiente se levanto se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela bajo al comedor donde estaban sus padres.

Donde esta tu hermano porque no vino a dormir a casa- pregunto notablemente enfadado.

Se quedo en el hospital con Pein cuidando a sakura para que yo estuviera tranquilo y viniera a casa a dormir-explico el sin ánimos

Luego termino de desayunar y oyó el ruido de un coche fuera cogió su mochila y salio de la casa encontrándose con Deidara que lo esperaba.

Itachi me llamo esta mañana me dijo que te viniera a buscar-dijo el amable- es pronto todavía si quieres podemos pasar por el hospital antes de ir a la escuela-ofreció el rubio. El pelinegro solo asintió y subió al coche.

Ambos estuvieron todo el camino en silencio mirando el frente a Sasuke se le notaban las ojeras por no haber dormido en toda la noche y los ojos hinchados seguramente estuvo llorando. Cuando llegaron fueron a la habitación de la pelirosa allí se encontraban Itachi y Pein cada uno a un lado de la cama de la pelirosa. Itachi se giro al oír la puerta ya que Pein estaba cara a la puerta.

Otouto-dijo Itachi viendo quien era.

Que tal esta-pregunto a su hermano.

Tranquilo Sasuke ella es fuerte veras que se pone bien enseguida- intento tranquilizarlo.

Si lo se-dijo Sasuke- pero no quiero verla así-dijo el acariciando la cara de la pelirosa.

Estará bien ya lo veras pequeño-dijo dulcemente Itachi- Deidara justifica la falta de Pein y miá a clase si-pidió el el rubio asintió- Sasuke tu justifica la de sakura luego iré a darle parte a la directora-Sasuke asintió-debéis iros ya o llegareis tarde-dijo mirando la hora.

Si vamos Sasuke- le dijo Deidara.

Itachi cualquier cosa me llamas por favor- pidió el menor a su hermano este asintió

Deidara y Sasuke se fueron rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que Sasuke llegara con Deidara y no con su hermano o Naruto cuando bajaron del coches los Akatsukis se acercaron a ellos.

Sabéis como sigue- pregunto preocupado Sasori.

Aun no despierta- dijo Deidara.

Luego vio que se acercaba el grupo de amigos de Sasuke.

Buenos días- dijo Ino- Sasuke sabes algo de sakura Gaara y sus hermanos llegaron hace rato y dijeron que no estaba en casa-dijo preocupada. Sasuke bajo la cabeza.

Que le a pasado Sasuke donde esta- dijo Gaara preocupado. Naruto miro a Sasuke el también tenia ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados.

Gaara calmate- pidió Sasori. Luego miro a Sasuke esta asintió sabiendo lo siguiente que diria el pelirrojo- sakura anoche fue asaltada en la calle... la violaron y le clavaron una navaja en el vientre también la pegaron-dijo con cara de dolor.

QUE!!- grito Gaara- quien fue el hijo de puta que le hizo eso lo voy a matar-dijo el.

Pein la encontró en un callejón nosotros le seguimos luego la llevamos al hospital y avisamos a Itachi, lograron estabilizarla y permaneció unas horas en la UVI luego la pasaron a una habitación Itachi y Pein se quedaron cuidándola-finalizo el pelirrojo

E-eso no pue-puede ser-dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

Es cierto- dijo Sasuke por primera vez- os agradecería que nadie mas supiera-pidió todos asintieron- gracias por todo chicos-dijo refiriéndose a los Akatsuki- Deidara a la salida nos vemos-dijo el rubio asintió Y cada quien se fue a sus clases.

(con Sasuke)

Sasuke que tal esta saku-pregunto el rubio sentado a su lado.

Itachi dice que en toda la noche despertó pero que es fuerte y se pondrá bien-dijo con la esperanza de que así sea.

Que crees que pase si ella despierta y recuerda quien le hizo eso-pregunto de nuevo.

No se si yo me entero quien fue lo mato eso no lo dudes-dijo el seguro.

Sasuke tu solo no podrías acabar con el-le dijo el rubio.

Eso lo se pero me uniría a Itachi y los Akatsuki junto a ellos si podría-dijo muy seguro.

Entonces ya lo tienes decidido seguirás los pasos de tu hermano y entraras a Akatsuki-dijo el rubio.

Si lo estuve pensando mucho anoche y es la única forma de mantener a sakura segura- dijo Sasuke decidido.

Pero sabes que a tu padre eso no le gustara- razono el rubio.

Puede que no le guste pero no me importa se que si Itachi me apoya para entrar sakura estará segura- dijo el.

Bien saquen sus libros pagina 15- dijo el profesor entrando en el aula- y la señorita Haruno-pregunto.

Sakura no se encontraba bien esta mañana por eso no ha venido a clase- invento Sasuke.

Esta bien muchas gracias señorito Uchiha-dijo el profesor volviendo al libro.

(con Deidara)

Estaban todos hablando hasta que llegara el profesor.

Entonces aun no ha despertado-dijo Sasori

Exacto puede despertar en cualquier momento dijo Itachi que luego vendría para hablar con la directora-dijo el rubio.

Os habéis dado cuanta de una cosa-pregunto Hidan.

Que cosa -preguntaron los otros tres.

Desde que la conocimos nos ha cambiado a todos pero sobre todo a Pein y a Itachi-dijo el todos asintieron.

Creo que debemos hablar con Itachi para cuidara de ella para que nada le pase-dijo Sasori

Si tienes razón -dijeron Deidara e Hidan Luego miraron a Tobi que estaba callado raro en el.

Tobi piensa que es extraño-dijo el.

El que Tobi- pregunta el rubio.

Tobi piensa que es extraño lo que paso con la chica-dijo el.

Porque es extraño Tobi- pregunto el pelirrojo

Tobi piensa que es extraño que le pasara eso el mismo día que peleo con Karin y los castigaron a ellas a Itachi y Kimimaro-dijo el, los tres miraron preocupados.

Ahora que lo dices si que es extraño-dijo Hidan

No estaréis pensado que ellos tienen algo que ver- dijo el pelirrojo

Chicos a sus asientos la clase va a empezar-dijo el profesor pasando lista-y Uchiha Itachi y Pein-pregunto el profesor.

Esta mañana me llamo Itachi y Pein me dijeron que no se encontraban bien- invento el rubio.

Esta bien Deidara-dijo el-bien abren el libro por el tema 1-empezó a explicar la clase.

Así fue pasando la clase el maestro explica y todos tomaban nota de lo que decía así acabo la clase y llegaron las otras tanto Sasuke como Deidara informaron de que Itachi Pein y sakura no iban a asistir a clase.

(con Itachi)

La pelirosa seguía sin despertar los dos jóvenes la acompañaban el doctor entro a revisar a la joven.

Buenos días jóvenes como paso la noche- les pregunto.

No despertó en toda la noche-informo Uchiha

esta bien pueden salir mientras la reviso-ambos salieron de la habitación El medico la reviso. Luego salio a informar a los jóvenes

Que tal esta doctor- pregunta Pein

La joven esta mejorando bastante bien, sus heridas están sanando bien y hoy o mas tardar mañana despertara- les dijo sonriendo.

Esta bien gracias-dijo Itachi- y cuanto tiempo permanecerá internada-pregunto curioso.

Pues mínimo una semana-objeto- después tendrá que guardar reposo por dos semanas mínimo y volver para evaluar como sigue-informo el doctor ambos asintieron.

El doctor se retiro y ambos entraron a la habitación y fueron junto a la pelirosa al cabo de dos horas ella despertó

Donde estoy?- dijo ella- Itachi, Pein- dijo reconociendo a los jóvenes

Sakura- dijo Itachi- que tal te sientes- le pregunto.

Estoy muy aturdida-dijo ella.

Quien fue el que te ataco te acuerdas- le pregunto ella recordó todo y quien la violo.

No-mintió- lo siento- dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

No pasa nada esta bien- dijo acariciando su rostro.

Y Sasuke-le pregunto.

El esta en clase, estuvo hasta que te trajeron a la habitación luego lo mande a casa, esta mañana vino antes de ir a clase, luego vendrá- explico el, ella asintió

Gracias por quedaros conmigo-dijo a ambos.

No es problema- dijeron ellos.

Lo bueno es que tu ya despertaste- dijo Pein.

Bueno yo voy a ir a la escuela a avisara a la directora de lo que paso y por que no iras a clase- dijo el Uchiha- Pein cuidala- dijo dulcemente besando la frente de sakura.

Así salio de la habitación, subió a su coche y fue rumbo a la escuela, cuando llego aparco, bajo del coche y entro todos estaban en el descanso antes de entrar al edificio se encontró con los chicos y su hermano.

Como esta- pregunto Sasuke.

Bien tranquilo ya despertó-dijo Itachi- no se acuerda quien la agredió-dijo furioso por no saber quien era.

Esta bien luego la iré a ver-dijo el menor

ella se alegrara mucho-dijo el- pregunto por ti-dijo.

Yo también tengo ganas de verla-dijo sonriendo.

Eso me alegra hermanito- revolviendole el pelo de manera dulce- bueno voy a ver a la directora- dijo el- luego os veré-se despidió

Espera Itachi-dijo Deidara-te acompañamos-dijo siguiéndolo con el resto de Akatsukis-Itachi tenemos una sospecha de quien fue el que agredió a sakura-dijo el rubio, el pelinegro se detuvo en seco y lo miro.

Quien?- pregunto fríamente

No te parece sospechoso que justamente el día que ella pelea con Karin y Kimimaro es castigado junto contigo y ella por eso, luego le pasa eso a sakura- pregunto el rubio, el Uchiha quedo pensativo.

Si puede ser- dijo el- pero la única que lo sabe a ciencia cierta es sakura pero parece no recordar quien es-explico el- vigilarlos y cualquier cosa sospechosa me avisáis-dijo entrando en el despacho de la directora.

Cuando entro la directora le dijo que tomara asiento este así lo hizo luego la miro fríamente como de costumbre.

Bien señorito Uchiha que lo trae por aquí-dijo ella mirándolo seria.

Venia a informarla del motivo de la falta a clase miá de Pein y sakura- dijo el, ella le indico que le escuchaba, el continuo- ayer por la noche...atacaron a sakura en la calle, la agredieron de formas distintas...-dijo con odio recordando lo que dijo el medico-sexualmente, físicamente e incluso con un arma blanca... Pein,Deidara,Hidan,Tobi y Sasori la encontraron en un callejón tirada y la llevaron al hospital,me llamaron yo fui de inmediato junto con Sasuke, el doctor dijo que la pudieron estabilizar pero seguía inconsciente, Pein y yo pasamos la noche en el hospital con ella hace unos minutos ella despertó, el doctor dijo que mínimo tenia que estar una semana internada y luego unas dos o tres semanas de reposo-finalizo el pelinegro- Pein y yo permaneceremos a su lado de momento asta que salga del hospital luego no se que hará Pein-concluyo el relato

No hay problema-dijo ella- espero que este bien y se recupere pronto- dijo amable-no saben quien fue el culpable-pregunto ella, el negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro- esta bien le dice que espero que se mejore pronto-finalizo ella.

Esta bien-dijo el como siempre-solo era eso-levantándose de la silla y saliendo de allí

Luego fue al patio donde se cruzo con Kimimaro por el camino ambos chocaron sus miradas con mucho odio.

Por tu bien que tu que tu no tengas nada que ver con lo de sakura sino te juro que te matare con mis propias manos te queda claro- le aviso con una mirada carda de odio. Luego se fue con los demás

Ya te vas Itachi-pregunto Sasuke.

Si tengo que pasar por casa a cambiarme y a casa de Pein-dijo el – portate bien si-le dijo dulcemente a su hermanito.

Espera Itachi-dijeron Sasuke y Deidara a la vez .

Decirme chicos- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

Itachi quiero unirme a Akatsuki-dijo serio el menor

Por que Sasuke- lo miro incrédulo

Es la única forma en que puedo proteger a sakura de que nada malo le vuelva a pasar-dijo serio, Itachi lo miro dulcemente.

Y tu Deidara dime- dijo mirándolo

Los chicos y yo lo hablamos y creemos que lo mejor es cuidara a sakura- dijo serio.

Veamos, en parte ambos queréis lo mismo-dijo mirándolos- Sasuke que te parece si hacemos los siguiente, la protegeremos sin que tu entres en Akatsuki por ahora-dijo mirándolo

Esta bien Itachi- dijo dándose por vencido.

Bueno pues me voy ya-dijo despidiéndose y yendo a su coche.

(con sakura)

Itachi salio de la habitación ella y Pein se quedaron solos el la miraba con curiosidad ella sonrió y el también

Gracias por quedarte cuidándome-dijo ella dulcemente.

No te preocupes lo hice con gusto- dijo el del mismo modo.

Por que lo haces? Dijo si se puede saber- dijo ella curiosa.

Te pareces mucho a mi hermana en tu forma de ser, ella murió hace mucho, también la violaron pero nunca supe quien fue el desgraciado que le hizo eso- dijo recordando a su hermana.

Lo siento no quise recordartela-dijo apenada el le acaricio la cara dulcemente.

No te preocupes hace tiempo que no me afecta recordarla-dijo el- sabes el día que te conocí criá estar viendo a mi hermana la forma tan dulce en la que me sonreíste igual que ella lo hacia, luego tu jueguen con Sasori, eres igual de dulce y simpática que ella por eso tengo un instinto de deseo de protegerte-dijo sonriendo- claro si tu me lo permites me gustaría ser como tu hermano mayor apoyarte en todo y darte consejos- concluyo el.

Ella lo miro dulcemente a los ojos luego le dio un abrazo que el correspondió para luego separarse y lo miro a los ojos dulcemente poniendo una mano en su cara.

Me encantaría que fueras mi hermano mayor- dijo ella- que me cuides y me protejas, que me apoyes y aconsejes-dijo con una sonrisa-oni-san- dijo ella, el sonrió

Nee-san-dijo el sonriendo la abrazo.

Entonces creo que hice bien en aceptar la propuesta de Deidara- dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación, Pein lo miro sin entender- Deidara propuso que la protegiéramos para que nada malo le volviera a pasar- explico el.

Me parece que por una vez Deidara tuvo una buena idea, me parece lo mejor-dijo Pein.

Gracias chicos pero no lo creo necesario-dijo ella dulce-no quiero molestar-ambos la miraron.

Nee-san no es molestia- dijo Pein- es lo mejor-finalizo.

Si ademas es lo mejor sino Sasuke insistirá en entrar en Akatsuki por cuidate-explico el pelinegro.

Tengo otra opción- dijo sonriendo ambos negaron-esta bien-dio finalmente ella.

Voy a la cafetería por unos cafés- informo Pein.

Toma Pein- dio Itachi dándole una bolsa.

No tardo- dijo besando la frente de sakura.

El salio de la habitación y se fue a la cafetería, una vez allí fue al baño donde se cambio, luego pidió dos cafés para llevar.

Itachi y sakura se quedaron solos en la habitación el la miraba dulcemente.

Que tal te encuentra?-pregunto el.

Mejor gracias por preocuparte-dijo mirándolo

Esta bien como ya te dije no quiero que nada te pase-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Esta bine-dijo ella

sin saber porque ellos poco a poco se fueron acercando al otro tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro muy agitada haciendo que el otro se acerque mas y embriagándose con el aroma del otro así sin darse cuenta juntaron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso ellos se separaron lentamente sin darse cuenta de que Pein lo había visto todo el espero un rato y entro viendo a Itachi y sakura sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos el sonrió dulcemente le causo gracia ver a Itachi de esa forma.

Toma Itachi-dijo dándole el café luego se sentó junto a sakura.

Gracias Pein-dijo mirando a la chica.

Estuvieron ablando de cosas triviales por un rato mas.

(con Sasuke)

Por fin terminan las clases, no veía el momento de salir de aquí e ir al hospital a ver a mi pelirosa- pensaba el pelinegro recogiendo las cosas y saliendo de clase.

Sasuke-kun-dijo una voz chillona.

Que quieres Karin-dijo el fríamente

Vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo-se insinuó ella.

Karin estoy con sakura-dijo serio.

Pero ella hoy no vino no se tiene por que enterar-dijo pasando un dedo por el pecho de sasuke.

E dicho que no ademas Deidara me esta esperando así que adiós Karin hasta otra-dijo el pasando por su lado.

Fue al aparcamiento donde se encontró con Deidara y el resto de Akatsukis los saludo y ellos a el, todos se fueron hacia el hospital, una vez allí fueron a la habitación de la pelirosa ella, Itachi y Pein hablaban trivialmente muy divertidos ellos hacían lo posible por que evitar que se pusiera a pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos jóvenes

Amor-dijo un pelinegro abrazándola, ella le correspondió- que tal estas amor- pregunto mirándola dulce.

Bien amor solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo ella dulce- Itachi y Pein me cuidan muy bien-dijo ella Sasuke la beso.

Los besos de Sasuke son tan distintos al que me dio Itachi se parecen tanto pero son tan diferentes- pensó ella.

Si pero los dos están muy bien-dijo su inner.

No digas eso yo amo a Sasuke, Itachi es su hermano- le dijo a su inner.

Estas segura- le pregunto esta.

Si lo estoy-dijo ella.

Esta bien-dijo su inner no muy convencida- que vas a hacer les dirás quien fue el culpable- le pregunto.

No lo se si se entera que Kimimaro...- alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

Saku amor sabes quien fue-pregunto Sasuke.

no...todo estaba muy oscuro-dijo ella triste recordando todo.

Rosadita no te preocupes-dijo Sasori abrazándola

Sasori-dijo ella-Gaara sabe-pregunto temiendo que su amigo supiera mataría a quien fuera si se enteraba.

Si mis primos saben, y como supones Gaara esta que mataría a cualquiera-dijo el.

Me lo imagine-dijo dulce con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así pasaron las horas hablando de todo un poco ya hacia 3 horas desde que llegaron, Sasuke esta sentado en la cama junto a ella el resto alrededor de la cama.

Sasuke, chicos deberíais ir a casa ya es tarde-dijo Itachi

Da igual yo me quedare aquí-dijo Sasuke a lo que Itachi lo miro a los ojos.

Sabes como es papa no quiero que te regañe-dijo dulce-para que me regañe ya estoy yo-dijo el- dijo Itachi revolviendole el pelo.

Esta bien nee-chan-dijo sonriendo- mañana te veo amor- dijo dándole un dulce beso.

Descansa rosadita-dijo Sasori besando su frente.

Si ponte bien pronto-dijeron los otros tres.

Luego se fueron y a la media hora llegaron las chicas y los chicos. Gaara fue el primero en entrar.

Cerezo-dijo abrazándola- que tal estas- pregunto el.

Bien mapache tranquilo-dijo ella dulcemente.

Dime quien fue ese cabrón que lo mato con mis manos- dijo mirándola

Tranquilo mapache yo..o no se quien fue estaba muy oscuro-dijo ella acariciándole la cara- no te preocupes mapache- dijo ella luego beso su mejilla.

Esta bien cerezo-dijo mas tranquilo.

Sakura-chan que tal estas-pregunto el rubio.

Naruto estoy bien tranquilo-dijo ella- dile a tío que no se preocupe-pidió ella el rubio asintió

Saku-dijo una rubia- de verdad estas bien- ella miro a Pein y a Itachi y luego asintió

Ellos estuvieron un rato mas y luego se fueron llego el doctor y reviso a sakura dijo que estaba mejorando muy rápido y bien, luego le trajeron la cena, Itachi bajo a la cafetería por unos bocadillos para el y para Pein, luego volvió, cenaron, estuvieron un rato mas charlando y la pelirosa se quedo dormida.

Itachi que sientes por sakura- dijo Pein serio y directo.


End file.
